


Something Anticipated

by Cecillia (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cecillia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quiet night, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama do it for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Anticipated

The two sit in the dimly-lit bedroom, shoji doors and windows shut, together in fresh cotton yukatas. The moon’s light shines against the paper of the windows.

She keeps her fingers wrapped around his hand, keeping a tender, but firm grip on it. Warm and gentle smiles still cross both their faces. It was only that day had they been wed to each other, the excitement was still fresh, and would be that way for a while.

Peko leans over to give Fuyuhiko a peck on the cheek, making his cheeks turn pinker than usual. He turns towards her and kisses her on the lips. First just a smooch, but then leaning into a long, passionate kiss. Peko lets him fall over her, making her collapse onto the mattress. They broke the kiss for a moment, panting heavily. Fuyuhiko looks down at Peko’s piercing blood red eyes, which were focused on his. He smirks, brushes her bangs out of her face with his hand, and learns down towards her face again.

She wiggles a bit as his lips tickled her cheeks, and allows him when he presses his mouth against hers. Peko breaks the kiss, with a gasp. “Fuyuhiko,” she says, “do you only plan to kiss me tonight or…?”

"J-Just give me a minute to get to it, Peko!" Fuyuhiko looked around for a moment before looking back at her. "I-I just think we should take things slowly, okay? Y'know, try to make it special?"

She nodded, and curled her fingers around the pale pink collar of her yukata. “Then Fuyuhiko, now could I?”

"Sure," he said, then hesitatingly he mutters, "I should take this off myself too..."

She slips off the simple cloth, revealing her pale, bare skin, and lays it on the bedside.

Fuyuhiko glances at her for a moment, trying not to stare. Peko looked fine as always; tall, slender, and womanly in figure. He, on the other hand, was as he had always been; a bit scrawny and shorter than her.

Silence fills the room.

"Should we start?" Peko asks, breaking the still air.

Fuyuhiko nods once.

Peko nudges Fuyuhiko by his shoulders, and tries to adjust the both of them so that they faced each other. Peko’s stomach does somersaults in a mixture of excitement and anticipation. Peko kisses him on his lips, quickly and gently, and he closes his eyes for a moment thinking it would last longer. She traces her hands down his body, towards his pelvis. “May I?” She asks, with her hand hovering above his crotch.

"Of course," her blurted out in a half-shot, half whisper, "That’s not something you should even have to ask…"

She nodded, and she rests her hand on his dick, which was already hard. She tries her best to jerk him off. She was not very skilled at this, but tried her best. Still, her actions were enough to redden his face and make him shiver and yelp. Peko even attempted licking it once or twice, and scraped her teeth against the tip.

When Fuyuhiko was dripping with beads of pre-cum, and had drops of sweat forming around his crown, she stopped. “I think we can really begin, now.”

Fuyuhiko, who was still recovering from that ecstasy, tries to pull himself together to say something coherent for a moment. “You mean like, actually fuck, right…?”

Peko nods. “What else would I mean?”

“Well... are you ready for it now, Peko?” He scratches his neck.

She cheeks turned nearly as rosy as his usually were for a moment. “I…suppose so. I could always be more prepared, but I am ready to endure any pain required of me….” "Peko, you want me to… help you with it?"

"Certainly…" Peko nodded her head. Her back lowered down onto the plush mattress, and her back hit the sheets with a gentle thump. Her legs were raised up a bit by Fuyuhiko, who had nestled himself between them.

Slowly, he places his hand over her pussy, and rubs it over the slick surface, pressing a thumb over her clit.

Shivers shoot down Peko’s spine with every movement he makes.

"Peko, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Fuyuhiko," her voice shakes, "go on, please, go on."

He did as she asked, and kept at it starting to let his fingers fumble over her clitoris. His hands start to get wet. His fingers slip into her a few times, even.

"Peko?"

"Yes?" She said with shaky breath.

"Now do you think we should start?"

She nods, and pulls her lower lip out from under her teeth. She spreads her legs out in front of him.

Fuyuhiko tries to get his crotch at the same level as hers. He takes a deep breath, and presses his erect penis against her.

She gets up a bit to guide it in the right way for him, putting her hands over his. It begins to go in with some pushing, and slides in slowly. Peko gasped at the feeling, trying to keep a straight face, while Fuyuhiko tries to not do anything sudden. They pause for a bit a few times, and each time Peko insists that he should go on. They try to get used to the feeling. Peko feels some pain, but her face still barely shows it, aside from her eyes being slightly misty.

After a while, he managed to get as far into her as he could go. Fuyuhiko’s heart was beating quickly, still panting. He was enjoying this, enjoying how warm and close to her he felt right now and he ached to get on with it. Fuyuhiko began to thrust, back and forth, with utmost care and delicacy.

"You don’t have to go so slow," Peko says through clenched teeth.

Fuyuhiko stumbles with the rhythm for a moment before speeding up with a bit more force. Some time after that he starts to go steady.

Both of their breaths are steamy, and Peko wraps her arms around his back. Her fingernails scratch and drag against his bare skin gently as he goes, inducing cold goosebumps down his neck. Fuyuhiko gives her a quick and soft kiss every so often, usually on the cheek or ear. He accidentally stops to do so, being inexperienced at multitasking, but Peko still smiles each time his lips touch her cheeks.

Eventually, both of them know what is about to happen. Their breaths, nearly in sync, are quick and sharp. Peko lets go of him, as so she would not hurt him by scraping or clutching his flesh too hard.

He pulls out, and he comes over her stomach, while she lets out a small yelp for once, and her toes curl up.

Fuyuhiko falls over face first, partially on top of her, partially on the bed. Peko is still panting and tingly, but she pulls his body closer to hers so that his face is right next to hers. Their eyes meet. A moment of silence passes. They both have barely noticeable almost sheepish grins across their faces. Peko gives Fuyuhiko a warm kiss.

After they had cleaned themselves and the bed up, Fuyuhiko takes the silk bed sheets and lays them around both himself and Peko. They slide in, facing each other. Peko turns out an ornate lamp kept in the room.

“Good night, Fuyuhiko,” she says in a gentle and hushed tone.

He quietly whispers back, “Night Peko, sweet dreams.”

Soon, both of them fall deeply asleep, lulled into dreams by the hum each other’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is both my pride and joy and my most regretted piece.


End file.
